Nether
Nether is a monarchy in the Sun. This largest kingdom ever created by Hawth Bowserth, and is hotlands with colonization in Sun in 1 March 100. This country larger than Mushroom Kingdom. and colonizated by Sargeras. Sargeras died by a supernova explosion, replaced with Hawth becomes king of the hell. This monarchy language spoken Demonish language, Demonish language is Arabic and Ambaric mix. Demons spoken this language is Demonish. Weather Weather is generally fire red thunderstorms and clear sky. Rains glass and lava instead rain. most severe thunderstorm hit Netheria at 28 June 1743. Netheria was flooded of lava. great flood ended at 29 July 1800. Economy Currency is GTA (NASSAQ). This currency of economy for established by Netheria Intergalactic Global Bank. 1 GTA - 10$ per. Economy is very good as one of richest monarchy countries. History this state Mushroom Kingdom War (600-1200) Hawth opened war in Mushroom Kingdom for inapporative economy, and Mushroom Kingdom instantly joined to war. Mushroom Kingdom army attack Netheria, Hawth selected Toadtown, capital of Mushroom Kingdom. Intergalactic War (Star Wars) (99-1453) In opened war in 1 March 99 for unshared galaxy, caused by Peach's space colonization. Sargeras victory this war and establish to United Nether State in 1 March 100. This war ended at 21 December 1453. Thorne Fight (1500-1510) Sargeras killed by a supernova, and goverment started to vote for new king of the hell, and starts thorne fight. Billions of population caused had civil war. On ended for 1510, Netheria Grand National Assembly selected Hawth Bowserth to new king. Nuclear War (1600-1800) Mushroom Kingdom and Koopa Empire started nuclear war on all planets. A nuclear missile hit Agra, caused a huge explosion destroyed entire Agra, 250.000.000 peoples dead, 600 million injuries. Netheria-Toadtown Economy Crisis (1800-1850) A economical crisis caused by no money and extremely tax, Netheria and Toadtown rejected to money transfer. On end, Netheria returned Toadtown economy. Sabotage of Hawth Bowserth (2000-2017) A group to sabotage and kill the legendary king of hell, Hawth's guardians killed a group with missile attack. caused for country's millitary coup. New Age of Koopa Empire (2030-present) Netheria is agreed Bowser's Castle monarchy with scroll, Koopa Kingdom becomes a large empire. A space elevator builded by Hawth Bowserth and finished 2060. Demons can able transit to Koopa Empire. In future Future Age Crisis (2100-2200) A new age started, Legendary Hell King becomes %2 larger, caused for Peach's colonizations are dead and Hawth becomes a long bearded old demon. Peach is dead, Mario became king. Sacrifice of the Hawth Bowserth (5000) Hawth is starting pulses of pluming lava in space, Reached to 200 billion age, causing a hypernova explosion caused for Netheria and Agra 9.8 mag earthquake. Hawth Bowserth no more longer. Another Hell King chosen is Kezeroth. Kezeroth Period (5001-5010) After Hawth's death, Kezeroth is chosen hell king, causing Assembly economy crisis. Archean Ice Age (10000-1 million year) Nether loses heat and causing huge glaciers caused entire Sun become snowball. Another planets dropped 100 tempurates. After 1 million years, Glaciers started fast melt and Netheria become a ghost city. Nether is now water and trees. The End of the Hell (1 million year - infinite) Nether becomes full of water and trees. Glaciers caused terraform. now Sun no longer hot. Another star Sirius A is became New Solar System.Category:Countries Category:Organization